zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Family Reunion
At a Glance Author: OldSchoolZeldaFan Genres: Comedy, Family, Romance Summary: Link’s family comes to town, and many secrets are revealed. Timeline: post- “Zelda II: The Adventure of Link”. Warnings: Fun at Link’s expense. Rated Teen/PG-13. Disclaimers: Don’t own: Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Hyrule, Labrynna, or the names Arn, Medilla, or Calatia. The story, the mythology, and extra characters, such as the siblings, are mine, however. Game Characters: Link (TLoZ/ZII:AoL), Princess Zelda (TLoZ/ZII:AoL), King Harkinian (from TLoZ cartoons and comics) Original Characters: Lydia, Medilla, Arn, Haddeh, Akiri Author's Notes: '' Originally published at www.fanfiction.net, under Username: '''oldschoolzeldafan'. This has been altered slightly to fit the formatting and audience. Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Link Category:Zelda Category:Original Characters Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Romance Category:RatedPG13 ---- A Family Reunion The end of the Second Ishandi War has brought together representatives from all the various kingdoms that came to Hyrule’s aid. Places as far away as Labrynna had sent soldiers and relief, and even small countries, such as Calatia, were generous, and of vital importance, in their support. New alliances were made, old allegiances renewed, and the economy boomed as a new trade boom took root. Although odd to think about, the threat of war had created another, more personal benefit: Queen Zelda’s fear for Link’s life had finally led her to openly acknowledge her feelings for him. To her immense relief, he felt just as strongly about her, and once the menace of war no longer loomed on the horizon, they sought each other out. Today, there remains no doubt in either one’s mind that this is what they want: Link will be her husband, and their future children will inherit the throne -- even if she has to rewrite every law in the book, to achieve it! He doesn’t want to be a king, so perhaps the title of “Royal Consort”? '' 'Eh!' '' She’ll work out the details and get to work on that once the dust settles. Meanwhile, the couple merely strives to keep their decidedly non-professional relationship hidden from prying eyes. Even Zelda’s father, King Harkinian, who wants to see the two end up together, remains unaware of the change. The end of the war, and the coming together of so many nations, has another unexpected benefit: an open and recently-secured trade route allows Link’s Calatian family to visit Hyrule. For the first time, Zelda will meet Link’s parents and siblings, whom Link, himself, has not seen in over four years. In fact, this will be Link's first time meeting his new baby sister! After so many years apart, the reunion is tearful and joyous, and while nervousness from all parties is only natural, there is a tenderness and eagerness that warms Zelda to the core. The once-Princess, who grew up without a mother or siblings, is being greeted as a cherished member of the family. The picture they paint is completely unexpected; she had always imagined Link’s family being farmers, or herders, or tradesmen. Simple, humble, salt-of-the-earth -type folks. Instead, the cast gathered around her, sharing affectionate hugs and chatting her up, are colorful and diverse: Link’s father, Arn Brisby, a retired captain of the Hylian Knights, turns out to be an almost impossibly huge man, tall and broad-shouldered, with long, reddish-brown hair neatly tied back, and bright, jovial green eyes. The resemblance is irrefutable: he looks to be a larger, older version of Link (Zelda is pleased to learn that, if his father's any good an indication, Link is going to remain good-looking well into his forties). Arn is a giant teddy bear, she soon finds out: gentle, warm, and very affectionate. His deep voice rumbles through her as he wraps her in a deep hug, telling her how happy he is to be back to visit his native land, how honored he is to meet her, and how appreciative he and his family are for the good care her own family has extended to his eldest son. Link’s mother, at the opposite physical extreme, is very petite, with silvery platinum hair, pale brows and lashes, porcelain skin, and vibrant blue eyes. Link had mentioned having come from a family of knights, but he’d failed to mention that his own mother was one of them! Medilla al'Silva, as she is called, is a woman of quiet intensity. Lithe and powerful, her size belies her strength. She wears an asymmetrical uniform of crisp white and silvery-gray leather, linen, and lace, in the off-duty fashion of high-ranking Calatian knights. Her voice is melodic, with a curiously lilting accent, as she warmly, but with much more restraint, extends the same sentiments as her husband, adding that she is proud that her son was able to be of help. She is almost… regal: an intriguing mix of confidence and sophistication, with a fire blazing just beneath the surface. Zelda can’t help but be impressed. The younger of the siblings, five-year-old Haddeh and 14-month-old Akiri, are quite possibly the cutest kids Zelda has ever seen. Haddeh is a beautiful little boy, who takes greatly after his mother, but with his father’s coloring. He’s quiet and intense, with lovely blue eyes and silky-smooth red-brown hair. He loves music, and sings like a little angel, she later discovers. Akiri is a chubby-cheeked baby girl, with tightly-curled coppery hair and big green eyes. Her button-nose and tiny, pointed ears wiggle a bit when she squeals in delight as Zelda tells her what a pretty little thing she is. Zelda sends up a silent prayer of thanks, confident that her and Link's future children will be just as darling as the giggling, cooing bundle of joy currently reaching for a lock of Zelda's long, golden hair. The biggest surprise, though, is the other oldest sibling: Lydia. Seeing her and Link side by side, Zelda can’t help but do a double-take. Lydia is the spitting-image of Link -- if Link had been born a woman. They have the same shade of red-brown hair, the same color-shifting green eyes, mischievous, lopsided grin, and delicate bone structure. They each have one identical earring -- a thick, blue metal hoop -- dangling from mirrored sides of their faces: Link's on his left ear, Lydia's on her right. Zelda suspects they’re even the same height, once you account for Lydia’s high-heeled boots. Link’s jaw and cheekbones are more sharply defined, and his densely-muscled body is thicker, with greater shoulder-span and a deeper chest, while Lydia’s features are softer, her hair longer and neater, the waist narrower, with fuller, curvier hips and thighs. But the two of them together, side-by-side, are so jarringly similar, and similarly gorgeous, that they are practically a gender-preference crisis waiting to happen. The eerie resemblance is soon explained: Link and Lydia are twins. Specifically, Split Twins: a rare form of identical twin unique to those of strong Hylian heritage. (All Hylians start out gender-neutral the first three months in the womb, containing two "X" chromosomes, one of which is genetically unstable. What, exactly, triggers one person to become male and another to remain female is unsure, but, at any time during the first Trimester, the unstable X-chromosome can make the abrupt switch to a Y and, suddenly, the fetus will begin to develop as a male; or, if it remains an "X", development as fully-female will proceed.) Because of this phenomena, it is quite possible, though rare, to have otherwise-identical twins of different genders. A few other traits also develop at later stages, as is also evident in their case. The most drastic difference between Link and Lydia, aside from body-type, is Lydia’s almost frightening level of magical potential, compared to Link’s pointed lack thereof. While poor Link struggles to cast a decent fire spell, and is utterly incapable of higher magics without the use of enchanted items and other foci, Lydia has been casting very advanced spells since an incredibly early age. Her aura, visible to other powerful magic-users, practically hums with the power of her sleeping magic. Perhaps due, in part, to these inherent differences, is that, while Link has become a dedicated fighter and adventurer, Lydia has already reached the second-highest level of rank within Calatia’s elite Mage’s Guild, and within record time, too. No one else in the family exhibits greater magical talent than Link. Zelda is glad: if such a seemingly non-magical family can produce such an astonishingly gifted mage, then the hope exists that at least some of the children she and Link will eventually bear will inherit her family’s abilities. To further highlight the differences between her and her brother, Lydia is bold and expressive. She speaks freely, unafraid to voice her thoughts. Her manner of dress is provocative: the usual Calatian Mage’s uniform, but with a custom-made blouse under the standard-issue, low-cut v-necked tunic. The wide-sleeved blouse is completely open at the front, with only a choker-like closure at the neck, thus revealing a vast expanse of sun-kissed cleavage and defined abs -- not a six-pack, like her brother's, but very impressive for a woman, particularly a magic-user, which tends to be a mostly sedentary job. The view is partially hidden by a full, ornate scarf tied around her neck and draped before the opening of her tunic, which allows only brief, occasional glimpses. Somehow, this only adds to her sex appeal. Compared to her brother’s modest attire, gentle mannerisms, and over-sized clothes, Lydia is practically flamboyant. She is also unashamedly smart, and willingly shares her vast knowledge; she and Zelda spend hours discussing the nature of Magic, its base components, the results of Lydia’s fascinating experiments into the subject, the most efficient ways to cast certain spells, and the advantages and disadvantages of using foci, as well as which work best for what kind of spell casting. Thanks to her, Zelda learns how to “tie off” magic, allowing spells that usually require constant attention and upkeep to be maintained with almost no effort. Lydia is ecstatic to finally find someone intelligent enough in the ways of magic to keep up with her rants -- someone who isn‘t trying to use the knowledge to steal her job, that is -- someone she can honestly call a "friend". Zelda -- an only child -- feels she finally knows what it’s like to have a sister. Link stands at a safe distance, and smiles at the sight of the two women in the world closest to his heart, sitting side-by-side, heatedly discussing some of the topics closest to their hearts. Dinnertime. Link and his family sit as equals among Queen Zelda and her father, King Harkinian (now retired) in the Royal Family‘s private dining room. Initiating a toast, the former King lifts an ornate glass goblet to his “lovely and brilliant daughter (who is already proving herself to be a first-rate Queen!) on a well-handled, strategically-''brilliant'' defensive campaign“. He goes on to add, saluting each subject in turn, “and to all the allies who came to Hyrule’s aid (including our close friend, Calatia)”, to “new friends, and being reunited with our loved ones”, and, “last but certainly not least, to brave Sir Link, whose heroism and insight were instrumental in turning the tide toward victory! And whom, I’d like to add, has helped saved our kingdom yet again for the -- eh, what number would this be, lad? Three? Is it...? -- Yes! -- for the third time in just over four years! Here, here!” To Link’s good-natured embarrassment, all gathered cheer along. Lifting her goblet in accord, Lydia continues, with a gentle nudge to her twin, “To my brother! The only guy in the world who can get side-tracked on the way to school, and end up hero to an entire kingdom!” The toast is met with hearty laughter from the twins’ family, and an embarrassed smile from the subject of praise. Quiet Haddeh grins proudly at his admirable older brother, and little Akiri burbles happily at the pretty tinkling sounds the cups make as they come together. Queen Zelda and former-King Harkinian, however, are left rather mystified. “'' 'On the way to school' ?” asks the King, “Whatever do you mean?” Medilla, Arn, and Lydia are taken aback by the question. They look at each other, then turn as one to stare at Link, whose face is now carefully blank. Realization slowly dawns on them that Link never revealed this particular story... Each member reacts differently: Arn is puzzled, Lydia is suddenly uncomfortable, and Medilla… “You mean, he never ''told you?” she inquires suspiciously, a tint of annoyance coloring her voice at the end. The retired King and current Queen look at each other, then at Link, who refuses to meet anyone’s eyes. The royals shake their heads ‘no’. Tension settles heavily on the group. Knowing she’s messed up, somehow, Lydia shifts in her seat, staring blankly at the table. Arn, grasping that his son is uncomfortable with this topic, lays a firm hand on his wife’s arm, hoping she’ll get the message and drop the subject. Unfortunately, Medilla’s motherly pride is at stake, so the hint goes unheeded. Now visibly ruffled under her cool exterior, she glares sidelong at Link and explains, CAREFULLY, for the benefit of the rest of those gathered, “Four years ago, our son was on his way to a year-long archaeological study-expedition in the northern provinces when he got... caught-up... fighting this Ganon of yours. He was going on a scholarship-funded dig organized by Rauru Academy, which was to be his official welcome into their Ancient Studies department, and he was only supposed to pass through southern Hyrule for a one-week break with his grandfather, by the shores of Lake Hylia, before moving north to catch the ferry to Rauru Town. ‘Frankly, we were shocked when Arn’s father wrote to ask where Link was! And then, we got a letter from Lydia saying she’d somehow been in ‘constant communication‘ with Link, all along, that ‘he’s fine’, and that he wanted her to tell us, in case he, quote: ‘couldn’t make it to a post office’, that he’d decided to turn down the scholarship, skip the archaeological dig, and remain in southern Hyrule for an indeterminate amount of time because, quote: ‘there’s a very bad man here, and the Royal Family has asked for my help’. And now, I find out the Royal Family didn’t even know they were pulling you out of a full sponsorship to Hyrule’s most prestigious Academy?!” She is fuming, by this point. An uncomfortable silence engulfs the room. Link keeps his mouth shut, digging deeper into his seat, wishing he could sink into the chair altogether, or be swallowed up by the earth. Zelda merely stares, dumbfounded, at the man she thought she knew. Yes, he’s certainly not un''intelligent, but, a ''full scholarship? In archeology?! She can’t even envision the Link she knows studiously poring through ancient texts, or spending hours in the hot sun, patiently chipping away at the ground, trying to extract a bone or a piece of pottery. It would be like watching the wick slowly burn on a live bomb, knowing an explosion was imminent! The Link she knew was far too wound-up with restless energy to devote himself to such tasks! The awkward quiet persists for some tense moments. Suddenly, a delicate cough interrupts the silence. “''So..,” the King diplomatically interjects. All eyes turn to await his next words. “What you are telling us, then, is that, our Link, here, isn’t just a pretty face and a powerful sword arm, ''hm?” His eyes twinkle with merriment. “Since your modesty has kept so much from us, maybe it’s time to enlighten us, eh?“ A kind chuckle rumbles through the older man, and he glances sympathetically at the boy he’s grown to care for as a son. “Well,” Link quietly explains, “if you think about it, I am still spending a lot of time looking through ruins and ancient artifacts. It’s just that, instead of merely digging them up and handing them off to some museum, I get to... explore them, firsthand.” Link’s words quickly grow less timid and more passionate, his eyes lighting up with a fire Zelda has never seen before. “I mean, I get to see things n''o one else'' has seen in, well, who-knows how long, and use tools that are way ahead of their time, even today! I’ve seen and fought creatures most people have never even heard of; handled living pieces of history, and beheld amazing works of art in their original setting. That’s something books and museums just can’t give you! Plus, ever since the Triforce of Courage chose me, I can read and speak Ancient Hylian with ease, so, I've become somewhat indispensable to the Ancient Studies Department at Rauru, anyway. They ask me over to help them translate old texts and tablets, and ask me if I’ve seen things for which the literature doesn’t even exist, anymore! I‘m probably spending just as much time communicating with the Academy now as I would have if I were the one looking through old books and scrolls, anyway, and I get to have more fun!” His eyes positively sparkle now, and the group is so caught-up in his unusual burst of emotion that they lean over their seats to listen. Noticing the intense gazes of his audience, Link shyly rubs the back of his head. Smiling wryly, still flushed with excitement, he calms himself and finishes, “It’s.. it's an archeologist’s dream, actually...” He peter out at the end, and self-consciously drops his gaze and gnaws on his lower lip, thinking, '' ‘Great. Now they know I’m a nerd...’ '' Once again, King Harkinian breaks the silence, erupting with a deep, vibrant laugh. “Well said, m’boy! Well said! You’ve successfully treaded the middle path between warrior and scholar. Splendid! You’ve raised a fine young man, my dears! Excellent!” he congratulates Link’s astonished parents. Link’s head snaps up in surprise, and his face beams in a grateful smile. Tension broken, Arn joins in the light-hearted laughter, and Medilla and Lydia finally relax. Medilla smiles wryly, ashamed at her near-loss of temper over such a trifle, especially in front of such kind people. Arn discretely wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. Akiri coos from her perch atop her daddy’s knee, and Haddeh leans sleepily against his mother’s side. Glancing up at her still-red-faced and embarrassed lover, Zelda sees Link in a whole new light, and she really, really likes what she sees. Later that night, Link and Lydia are bickering. In mentioning his past, Lydia had revealed something that Link was not eager to let be known, and without consulting him, first. It was insensitive of her. It was an honest mistake, she says; yes, Link had told her to keep it quiet, but that was four years ago. She couldn’t be expected to remember a detail from that long ago! She still should have asked, he says, annoyed at her seeming nonchalance. Or, better yet, simply kept her mouth shut. That’s his reputation on the line! And who’s going to take military orders from a bookworm?! Soon, they’re just trying to drown each other out. Medilla, joining Zelda for a stroll through the castle after dinner, is the first to overhear the spat. The two women walk into something that anyone with siblings or children should be very familiar with: a war zone. The shouting match quickly escalates to roughhousing -- not the rolling-on-the-floor, kicking-and-punching type, but about as close as two fully-grown adults should ever get (at least, in public). Zelda watches the hyjinks with bemusement. Medilla, on the other hand, is mortified at her older children’s public lapse in composure. Parental Authority Responses go into effect, and her back and shoulders stiffen to make the most of all 5-feet-2-inches of stature at her disposal. Arms cross before a puffed-out chest, and her voice booms with cold, military precision, calling her son and daughter’s names in steadily increasing volume. Against all logic, her scolding goes unheard and un-obeyed! Ridiculous! She’s military! She’s an instructor! She’s their mom, for cryin’ out loud! As Link goes for a Sleeper Hold to stave off Lydia’s harsh noogies, Medilla’s calm facade cracks, and she shrilly yells, “LYDIANDA! LINKSHAIA! ENOUGH!!” Hissing, as if in pain, the siblings freeze, Lydia’s head still tucked under one of her brother’s arms, while her own left arm is poised, knuckle-down, atop Link’s now-mussed hair. “GAHH!!” “She used the Names!” “My ears, they burn!” They groan and recoil in mutual humiliation. Straightening up, Link absentmindedly runs a hand through his messy bangs. Catching sight of herself, Lydia quickly smooths her hair and fixes her cleavage back into place under her scarf. “Wait, what?,” a (once again) thoroughly confused Zelda requests clarification, “Lydi-''anda''? And, Link-''what?!” “Ly-di-''an-da, and Link-''sha''-ia,” Medilla enunciates. “Their full names.“ Zelda continues to stare at her, bewildered. “What? Link failed to mention that, as well?” Sigh. “‘Link’ and ‘Lydia’ are just nicknames. Their proper names are 'Lydianda' and 'Linkshaia'.” Zelda gapes, Lydia winces, and Link outright gives up -- if there was a wall or a column nearby, he'd be smacking his head against it. “My son never told you, huh? Figures. He hates that name. Lydia, too. Never understood why, though.” “Maybe it’s ‘cuz you named me after some High-and-Mighty, Ancient God of War?!” a sullen voice hisses under his breath. “And me, a goddess of Love?!” shrieks another. “And there I'' am, the smallest kid in class, with a name that just ''begs, ‘Hey! Come here and beat me up!’ You think I asked to learn to fight just for kicks and giggles?!” “A. Goddess. Of. LOVE!!” This one, through clenched teeth. “Dad wanted to name me 'Link', like his grandfather, but noooo”, intones her suddenly-melodramatic son, “‘Calatian names must have three-or-more syllables!’” he mimics. “I’m a frickin’ Battle-Class mage, and I’m named after some deified pansy!” Medilla throws up her hands and roars her frustration, “It was a COMPROMISE! You try thinking of a proper Calatian boy’s name that incorporates the word ‘Link’, and then come up a related name that’s suitable for a lady! You’re twins! I had to give you matching names! SO... Linkshaia Adennos, God of Strength and Masculinity, and Lydianda Alessa, Goddess of Nurturing and Femininity,“ she gestures accordingly. “Congratulations! You‘ve been deified! Sorry you got picked on, but, not my fault that people today have no respect for the older gods! And it’s not like I didn’t teach you to fight back, right?” she shrugs. The siblings moan more woefully, Link covering his face in shame. Suddenly, Link‘s prolonged moan turns into an odd wail, and his body comes alive with uncharacteristic expressiveness. “That’s twice, Mom! Two times in one night that I’ve had stuff revealed about me that I’ve been trying to keep hidden for the last four years! First, Lydia opens her big trap and lets everybody know I used to be a nerd, and now, you let it slip that I have a fancy-pants, frou-frou name. What’s next? Dad gonna host Show-and-Tell with my private journals and sketchbooks? Are little Akiri and Haddeh going to run around, waving my jockstrap for everyone to admire? WHAT?!” Link demands, back slumped, agitated arms airborne. This entire show has been excruciatingly entertaining, but the visual of those adorable tots waving their brother’s undies in the air is the final straw. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Zelda loses it: first, a snort, then, fitful giggles, followed by full-out gales of hysterical laughter. Her eyes tear up. Her face turns red. Link’s mouth gapes open like a fish out of water, which only makes her laugh harder, and the other women are looking at her like she has lost her mind. And maybe she has, because she just laughs and laughs. Either way, she’s happy: she loves this family, already! Later that night, the young lovers finally get a moment to themselves. They share an over-sized stuffed armchair in the Queen’s sitting room. A cheery fire burns a short distance away. Zelda shifts to more comfortably sit on Link’s lap. His arms rest casually around her hips. He’s unusually quiet, though (even for him), and stares off into space. Softly, she asks what’s wrong. “Hmm?” He blinks, eyes refocusing. “Sleepy? Or lost in thought?” She smiles and gently tugs on a lock of his thick hair. "Thinking…," he smiles wryly. “... Licking my wounds, actually... I made a fool of myself, fighting with Lydia. I got publicly scolded by my mom. I behaved like a drama queen and... I did all that in front of you. Plus, now you know that the whole ‘I’m an adventurer’ line was sheer fabrication. I mean, granted, thinking back on it now, it was a pretty lame excuse to give for why I was out on my own, but, when you’re not-even fifteen, kinda geeky, and trying to impress a pretty girl -- a princess, no less -- you‘ll say whatever you think will win you ‘Cool’ points, and, hell, lame or not, I was kinda proud of that one! ... And then, the name...” he sighs dejectedly. “As much as I love making you laugh, normally, this was a disaster,” he bemoans, head and shoulders bent as if under a heavy weight. “Link, dearest,” she lays a soft hand over his cheek, gently turning his head to look at her, “You could have told me you were a street urchin, or a thief, and I’d still have fallen head over heels for you. You proved your true worth as a human being the moment you decided to risk your life for the sake of others. You’d never even met me, and you had no obligation to my kingdom, yet you agreed to help because innocent people were counting on it. You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met! And I didn’t give you 'Cool' points just because you have a horse and can swing a sword around -- I grew up in a palace -- I’m surrounded by muscle-bound fighters and smooth-talking peacocks, but, I promise you, NONE of them have even a shot at getting into my bed, much less my heart. That’s where you belong. And the scholarship might be a surprise, but I’ve never for a moment thought you were dumb! In fact, it rather explains how you can be so brilliant at getting around those dungeons.” Link is speechless, but the adoration in his face at this moment speaks louder than a shout. She’s incredibly touched, but, right now, she wants to see him smile. “All things considered,” she continues in a lighter tone, with a nonchalant wave of her hand, “what have we learned that’s actually new, tonight? That the man I love’s got a fetish for crawling around musky old ruins, looking for ancient treasure? No... That he’s got an unusual name?'' Hah!'' How many 'Links' do you know? And, did you think I didn’t already know that you’re literate? That I hadn’t seen the many books you keep stuffed under your bed? Or noticed that they’re not all comics? Sweetie, there’s nothing new, there! But if you'd like, please feel free to take the Academy up on their offer. I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing you all sweaty and sticky after a hard day of digging!” She shrugs, awaiting his reaction. And there it is: that beautiful smile, and that deep, rich laugh. Zelda watches, highly pleased with herself, as the tension drops from his body and he wraps his strong arms more snugly around her. He leans forward, and she happily accepts his tender kiss. “Hmph! As if I’d really choose a bunch of long-winded instructors and endless days of playing in the dirt over spending time with you! Silly Princess!” he affectionately nuzzles her ear. “By the way, remind me to thank your dad for rescuing me, back at dinner. I thought for sure Mom was going to ground me! Well, try to, anyway,” he shrugs. “So, family feud aside, how'd you like my folks? You seemed to hit it off with Lydia, at least.” “Your mom’s a little intimidating, but that’s not news to you, right?“ Link vigorously shakes his head. “Good. Aside from that, I love them! And I love you! And, I hope they spend a very long time here so I can ask them all about the stuff you’ve been too shy to tell me about, yourself!” Once again, the look on his face speaks: this time, it's saying 'uh-oh'. The Queen is unfazed. “I mean it. I want to hear all the stories -- with pictures! In fact, if there’s a baby photo of you on a bear-skin rug, I’m framing it!” A quiet groan is his only response. “And, speaking of pictures and stories, there is one thing that’s news to me -- and this one, you can blame yourself for revealing -- what’s this I hear about you having 'sketchbooks'?” His response this time is definitely audible, and it sounds remarkably like a squeak. They spend a little time quibbling about the issue (which is to say, Zelda good-naturedly nags him to show her said sketchbooks, while he pretends to not know what she’s talking about), before Link realizes that she’s not getting off this topic on her own, so he’s better give her something better to focus on. So, he does... Some time later, Zelda sleeps curled against his side, a faint smile on her lips, while he lies awake, tired, though glad to have finally gotten her off the subject. It’s only stalling -- he knows that -- as soon as she wakes up, she’ll be hounding him for information, again. But, for now, his hard work’s bought him a good night’s rest, some very nice memories to fuel his dreams, and the satisfaction of knowing he’s made a certain Queen very happy. And tomorrow? Well, hopefully he can get Lydia to distract her with more shop-talk about spells and foci. Looking over her as she sleeps, peacefully waiting for his own tiredness to claim him, his last conscious thought is that, one of these days, he really should bring a sketchbook with him. Drawing her this way would be so much easier than trying to draw her from memory, and maybe he’d finally get that nose right... ---- Author's Notes OK, I have a lot to explain, so please bear with me! *In the manual for the first Zelda game, there's a page that talks about the dungeon layouts having recognizable shapes, and then a few drawings of those shapes, like the mandala, a beast's head, etc. It says, in that section, that Link drew these to help find his way around. So yes, boys and girls, Link can draw! They weren't masterpieces, but they weren't scribbles, either, so I figured he already had somewhat respectable art skills at the start of his first adventure, which takes time and practice to learn, and that four years since is enough time for him to have improved quite a bit. *In the manual for “Zelda II: The Adventure of Link”, Link is specifically described as having just turned 16, and he‘s already defeated Ganon and been in Hyrule at least a year. Does anybody else think it’s strange that a 14 or 15 year-old boy is traveling around a foreign country with no parental supervision? The whole “adventurer” thing seemed fishy, so I decided to create my own explanation!:) *If anybody is wondering, Link’s three siblings are original characters, and while his parents and the kingdom of Calatia are named in the Valiant comic books that Nintendo licensed in the 90’s, no details are ever given in the comics, except for Calatia‘s location as “west of Hyrule“, Link being “the eldest son of Arn and Medilla”, and one story where you meet Calatia‘s queen, who visits Hyrule, so I had fun running with it. *The Split Twins theory and the whole identical-but-not-identical genetic make-up thing is my own invention. I wanted to give Link a feminine counterpart, and I LOVE Lydia’s extravagant personality as a counterpoint to Link's generally-subdued nature. The matching earrings are only briefly mentioned here, but when I write about Lydia again, I’ll explain the significance -- their function is my own original design. *The names of the Calatian gods, as well as their relation to Link and his family, is sheer fabrication, on my part. I just figured, ‘hey, they can‘t ALL be ‘Link’ on the official records, right? It would make things too easy for Ganon!’, so I came up with this as a way for him to still be "Link", but without being named such on the birth certificate. *If anyone's curious about the naming conventions, Link's full name in this fic is Linkshaia Adennos al'Brisby. His father is named, simply, Arn Brisby, because he was born in Hyrule, and thus has a Hyrulean name. The addition of "al" in Link's surname signifies that he is a Calatian-born, legitimate blood-heir to the Brisby family name. Link's brother, Haddeh, is also an "al'Brisby". His SISTERS, on the other hand, have the surname "dal'Silva", which is their mother, Medilla's, last name ("dal" signifies that Medilla was "adopted into" the Silva family, thus, she's a legitimate heir to the Silva legacy, but not by blood). Basically, in a Calatian marriage, both husband and wife retain their independent family surnames, but the children, if male, inherit their father's last name, and the females inherit their mother's family name. As for the "pet names", Calatians use three separate names: 1) the Proper name, which MUST be composed of three of more syllables, and is what's recorded on the paper trail: birth certificate, school admission forms, employment records, etc; 2) a "Pet", or Shortened name, which is commonly used by friends and acquaintances (thus, "Link" and "Lydia"); and 3) a Familial Endearment name, which is a pet name used ONLY by close relatives and other loved ones who are on intimate terms with that person (Link's Endearment is "Linu", and Lydia's is "Lida", but they only use it around each other; even the other family members refer to them as "Link" and "Lydia"). And before anyone asks, YES; the whole "naming convention" thing a COMPLETE fabrication, on my part! It serves to highlight the cultural differences between Calatia and Hyrule. I have PAGES of text with alphabet glyphs, key words and phrases, titles, rituals, and other cultural details I've created for Hyrule and Calatia. I'm craz (though, hopefully, in an entertaining way). *Oh, and the war mentioned at the beginning of this story isn’t related to Ganon, the Triforce, or anything like that. I’m currently working on elaborating on what happened there in my next fic, which is a prequel. (If Nintendo can move backwards on the timeline of Hyrule, then so can I!) All that said, I hope you enjoyed!